munchlax_codefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:MeSweetDream/1
Archivos Del 25 de diciembre hasta 27 de agosto ♥ Del 28 de agosto hasta hoy Te invito Estas en mi wikia : es.munchlax-code.wikia.com Te invito a dos cosas: 1. a ser administradora 2. a participar en nuestro concurso Solo tienes que entrar aqui y decirme si aceptas Si quieres participar en nuestro concurso entra en la pag de inicio y leete las bases legales del concurso Esperamos tu respuesta Att_ Administradores del wikia y --M-code 11:20 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Pikachu_run.gif Te lo cuento aqui Quando queras ser administradora , me lo dices Para participar en el concurso debes hacer a mano o por el paint un dibujo para seleccionar-los para que sea el logotipo de este wikia Las condiciones són que debes hacer un dibujo de pokemon de navidad y enviarmelo aqui Si tu dibujo está entre los mejores recibiras un fabuloso premio Esperamos que participes --M-code 07:58 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Jirachi.pngArchivo:PD&P_Jirachi.png Hi! Claro que puedes salir en la novela!!!!!!! Ah una cosa , en tu pokenovela me gustaria ser : Archivo:172.png Si necesitas ayuda en algo pidemelo , SilverMay 13:37 27 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Hii! Archivo:Shopanimation1.gifficha completadaArchivo:Shopanimation1.gif Nombre: Alis = Archivo:172.png Novio: Marc = Archivo:140.png Equipo: Pokémonlegend = Archivo:140.pngArchivo:172.pngArchivo:Trainer_shaymind_munchlax-code2.pngArchivo:175.png No te apetece ser un jirachi? Necesito que seas jirachi en mi pokenovela , sinoo no podre hacer una cosa ¿qual prefieres , glaceon o jirachi? SilverMay 15:16 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Te he hecho administradora Sabes que te he hecho administradora? SilverMay 10:35 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Me encanta la Pokenovela de la princesa!! Es muy original , has hecho un buen trabajo , sigue asi i te hare burocatra (o como se diga) SilverMay 10:46 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Entra en la Aventura de un lobo poco corriente y clica el link es muy chulo el contenido ya veras SilverMay 14:01 28 feb 2010 (UTC) en pokeespectaculos el blog es mi blog de pokeespectaculos cREARpLaImOnS.Sl.X3 16:43 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu novelaa esta linda me encanta luego hare una, pero es tambien de un riolu y un buneary bueno byeeee Super PommyStar 19:52 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Quiero ser Quiero participar en chicas al ataque o nose como se llame, quiero ser May/Aura aqui mi equipo: Chimchar>Monferno>Infernape (Macho) Shinx>Luxio>Luxray (Macho) Aipom>Ambipom (Macho) Buneary (Hembra) Huevo>Pichu>Pikachu>Raichu (Macho) Togetic>Togekiss (Hembra) Eevee>Leafeon (Macho) Huevo>Glaceon (Hembra) Poder especial: Hacer llamaradas que puedan destruir muchas cosas xD Atte. Super PommyStar 20:23 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya te he hecho burocatra (o como se llame) Ya te he hecho burocatra , oye una cosa , mi hermano no tiene ningun amigo en pokeespectaculos , te gustaria ser su amigo? Se llama Ditto12 SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 09:53 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale pero... Vle pero no toques nada de lo que puesto yo he! Ah , mi hermano sta feliz , se lo acabo de decir y te sta haciendo un dibujo x el paint X3! XD SilverMay the best'♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 10:07 13 mar 2010 (UTC)' Obtenido de "http://es.munchlax-code.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Munchlax-code" Tu divugo! Te he hecho este divugo que me a costado todo este tiempo Mira: Archivo:El-divugo-de-los-amigos-ditto-y-jirachi.png kasi que ia soi un experto en wikias hehehe! Espero ke me digas si te a gustado! Jan ¡Hablame!I ♥ Pokemon and I ♥ mi hermana 11:28 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Claro Yo también me alegro de que seas administradora, claro que quiero salir en tu pokenovela.Diana8 14:10 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 No pasa nada Si que me gustaría ser coordinadora, pero... ¿quién podría ser?Diana8 14:16 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale! Vale , me gustaria salir como: Archivo:Viajera_Munchlax-code_pokeespectaculos.png Nombre: Alys Domino el tipo: Archivo:Fuego.gif Equipo: 1r pokemon k konsigo cyndaquil-quilava-thyplosion (chico) 2 pokemon vulpix-ninetales (chica) 3 pokemon huevo-charmander-charmeleon-charizard (chico) 4 pokemon eevee-flareon (chica) 5 pokemon ponyta-rapidash (chica) y si se puede tener un legendario kiero tener a Entei sino el sexto pokémon será : 6 pokemon growlite-arcanine Ya lo tengo elegido Me gustaría ser Alma.Diana8 14:19 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si, mejor Perdón, no la había visto, si, mejor ella.Diana8 14:26 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Perdon! rectifico! Kiero ser Misty Archivo:Misty_hg&ss.pngArchivo:Misty_OcPa.gifArchivo:Misty_Munchlax-code.png Equipo: Archivo:Mudkip_RZ.pngSe llama Rymee , es un Mudkip que Misty siempre lleva fuera de su pokeball , en sus brazos , pero tambien lo utiliza para luchar (no evoluciona) (chica) Archivo:PKMN007.png→ Archivo:PKMN008.png→ Archivo:PKMN009.png(chico) Archivo:SeadraRFVH.png→ Archivo:KingdraRFVH.png(chico) Archivo:LaprasZ.png (chica) Archivo:245.png (nin género) Archivo:ClamperlRFVH.png→ Archivo:GorebyssZ.png (chica) Archivo:Totodile.gif → Archivo:Croconaw.gif→ Archivo:Feraligatr.gif (chico) Archivo:Feebas_RZ.png→ Archivo:MiloticRFVH.png (chica) Diana8 Ya está, e puesto el equipo de mi personaje en tu historia.Diana8 17:07 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Vale, bueno, lo cambiare, no te preocupes.Diana8 17:19 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 quiero a lo de la novela quiero el pokémon legendario.... Chachan ¡ENTEI! y lo llamare Tlacuache xD es el unico de mi equipo que tiene nombre Atte. Super PommyStar 16:21 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Por si no te acuerdas... El mio es ShinxAlys@hotmail.com (esk me lo canvie) SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:11 24 mar 2010 (UTC) 2 COSAS... 1. ¿ME ACEPTAS EN MSN Y TE CONECTAS AHORA? 2. ¿COMO HAS PUESTO LOS COLORES EN TU FIRMA? SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:16 24 mar 2010 (UTC) te puedes conectar al msn? esk kiero comprovar si te he agregao bn! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:29 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Dish! Dish! Oye , si lees mi pokenovela verás k en ella me gusta sabio (es mentira pork en la vida real ya no salgo con el) En la pokenovela 2 ke aré keras salie? dime k poke keres sr! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 18:17 24 mar 2010 (UTC) es.dittopedia.wikia.com Mi hermano el 13 de febrero creo un wiki (Dittopedia) Te ha hecho administradora pork savek creas excelentes pokenovelas y me ha dixo k te pida si podrias crar una pokenovela en su pag respondele a el SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 18:28 24 mar 2010 (UTC) xulissimo Me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 15:28 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Si , son perfectos!!! ME ENCANTAN!!! Si a lo de disfrazar a la pokenovela me refiero a los personajes (pintar-los , complementos,etc...) Con solo 1 de cada pokenovela me vale! ¿Me pondras en la pokenovela de la princesa? ¡Quiero ser Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia_brillante.png y llamarme Kirly! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 07:34 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye Maya , voy a seguir mi pokenovela , vale? A x cierto , me encanto la idea de lo de Kirlia , pero , me podras decir de que se conocen Jira y ella? SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:14 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡ENTENDISTES MAAAAAAAAAL! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Tu eres buena! Pero celosa y la rival de Kate [[User:Munchlax-code|'SilverMay']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The best']] ♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 08:46 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Enorahbuena! ¡Has ganado el 2ndo premio! (de momento , porke puedes ganar el 1ro) Ponte la placa para poder recibirlo (la placa en pokeespectaculos) [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 19:09 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok ya te las he puesto [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 19:23 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Porfavor... ¿podrias acabar la pokenovela de la princesa? esk los de mi cole me lo piden y la novela me gusta muuucho! [[User:Munchlax-code|'♥ Tama-Tama-girl ♬']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'s Dance;" _rte_style="color:SpringGreen ; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;" _rte_attribs=" style=color:SpringGreen ; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;">'♥ We have a Tamagochi ♪']] 08:31 29 may 2010 (UTC) eres...? jefa de aki? oye , me alegro d k podamos ser amigas , me hace mucha ilu! oye , me puedes pasar codijos para el color de mi firma? plis! yo si quieres t ago lo de la fecha de nacimiento dame tu fecha de nacimiento y t lo agu! mi fecha es 5 de julio de 1998 jiji , y si tu cumple no se paso t ago un regalitu! chaew! Llamenme Unowncita! 07:21 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡THANKS! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Te dejo mi firmita: La Reina de los Unown' 'Mi Unown A se llama Ojazo 07:51 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Okaa d k kieres k t lo haga? Dame el color del pelo y listoo [[User:Munchlax-code|'~ⓐяιяσяσ♥']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥ⓐяιкυмι~ ']]20:05 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Hize un artwork para ver si te gustava , así , (mañana) poder hacer el sprite: Archivo:Trainer_Mika.png Si no te gusta , hago otro mejor [[User:Munchlax-code|'~ⓐяιяσяσ♥']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥ⓐяιкυмι~ ']]20:38 27 ago 2010 (UTC)